prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobbi Billard
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Hollywood, California | billed = | trainer = Rockin' Robin Ohio Valley Wrestling | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Barbara "Bobbi" Billiard (December 12, 1975) is a female professional wrestler. She is best known for her stint in Women of Wrestling, where she wrestled under the name Summer and was part of the tag team Beach Patrol. Career Acting career Billiard's first commercial, "Green Bay Watch", was for Diet Dr Pepper and was shown during Super Bowl XXXV. She had a few small parts on TV shows like Howard Stern's Son of the Beach and then in cinema. Her first film role was in Phat Girlz starring Mo'Nique as a bikini girl. She starred as Vicki in a comedy/horror film called Ice Scream: The ReMix, also known as Hot Blood Sundae which was a ten-year remake of a movie that had a bit of a cult following. Billiard had a role as Brunhilda in Ryan & Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure. Her most recent roles were a small cameo appearance in a movie called Red Herring starring Vincent Pastore from The Sopranos fame and starring as Anna Nicole Smith on the TV show Famous Crime Scene on VH1. Modeling career Billiard began modeling at the age of 12. Her first paid modeling job was at the age of 19 for Jones Performance Fuel Systems. From there, she was on the cover of Mini-truckin' ''magazine, as well as appearing in calendars for ''Hot Bike and Street Rodder. On the MySpace social network, she had over one and a half million "friends", making her one of the most popular people on the site. She has appeared in Muscular Development, Muscle Mag and American Curves, as well as in two series of Benchwarmer trading cards. She made music video appearances in Blues Traveler's "Girl Inside My Head", Kottonmouth Kings' "King Klick", Yung Berg's "Sexy Lady" and Fireball's "What I Want" with Bob Sinclar. She has appeared on the cover of People Magazine Australia and was featured inside the issue as one of the "top 20 Internet babes". In the same month, she appeared in Esquire Turkey. She has also been published in Spain in Interviu. Her latest pictorials have been published in Playboy's Voluptuous Vixens June/July 2010 and Playboy's Big Boobs & Hot Buns 2010. Wrestling career Billiard became a professional wrestler in the California-based Women of Wrestling (WOW) promotion. Using the name Summer, Billiard was given the gimmick of a Baywatch-like lifeguard along with a tag team partner named Sandy. The duo was collectively known as The Beach Patrol. They had several tag team matches together and were unsuccessful in the WOW Tag Team Title Tournament. At WOW Unleashed, the team fought to a draw with Farrah and Paradise. Billiard signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in December 2003 and entered their developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. She received training from Ivory and Jacqueline. She was released after receiving an injury. Billiard's last job in wrestling was with Nu Wrestling Evolution in Italy, where she worked a tour as a valet. Personal life Billiard was born in Austin, Texas and later moved to Richardson, Texas and then to Mission Viejo, California. She lives in Las Vegas. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*The Bobbi Pin :*Dropkick *'Tag teams and stables' *Beach Patrol - (WOW) with Sandy. See also *Bobbi Billard's event history External links * Profile * Bobbi Billard Profile at Online World of Wrestling *Official Website * Profile Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:2000 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:Living people